A series of unfortunate events
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: Chibs fell in love with his best friends wife, but instead of accepting that she will never be with him, he ruins their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Lauren got out of her car, sighing as she spotted Chibs on the bench. He was sitting close to the door, so it'd be extremely hard for her to get past him without him noticing her. She inhaled deeply and began walking towards the door, only stopping when Chibs jumped off the bench. "Fuck.." She whispered, barely audible to the person in front of her. Letting a small, forced smile form over her lips, she moved her eyes up to Chibs. "Hey.." She said, her voice soft. She didn't want things to be different between them, but he loved her; that was pretty big.

Chibs knew that she was faking a smile, but he had a plan and he intended on making it work in his favor. He took her hand in his and led her over to the bench, making her sit down. "I know that you told Jax about us." He said, shrugging his shoulders. It was no secret that Jax had come and found him afterwards; his face was still bruised from all the punches he had taken. "I'm sorry about not giving you any warning, but I needed him to know." She nodded her head. There wasn't supposed to be any lies between her and Jax.

"It's fine, darlin'. It's better for him to know the truth and know you know how I really feel about you." He said, letting a soft smile spread over his lips. Chibs knew that Lauren didn't feel the same way about him as he did her, but that didn't matter; his plan was still going to work, no matter what. "Chibs, I.." Lauren began, but she cut off once Chibs was shushing her. "I know what you're going to say and it's fine." He shrugged his shoulders again. He had always known that there was a chance of her not having mutual feelings.

The two sat silent through pure awkwardness for what seemed like forever until it was interrupted by Jax's voice. He was still inside the clubhouse, but he was coming outside at any moment. "I still want you as a friend." Chibs said, turning to face her. "Me too." Lauren said, her voice soft as Jax opened the door and stepped outside. Chibs gently cupped Lauren's face in his hands and kissed her lightly. His plan was working magically. Lauren tried to pull free, but Chibs' grip was too strong; he was holding her there.

Jax stood there in shock as he watched the sight of his wife kissing another man. All he heard was Lauren say 'me too' and then he saw them kiss. Did he just witness his wife admit that she was in love with Chibs? God he hoped not, but that's what it certainly seemed like. "Lauren, what the fuck!" Jax shouted. Lauren struggled, but finally managed to get herself out of Chibs' grip. She walked over to Jax and looked up at him, shaking her head. "Babe, he kissed me, it's not what you think." She said, taking his hands in hers. She hoped that he believed her.

"Bullshit!" He said, pushing her away. No, he wasn't falling for her lies, not anymore. "I know I said that I wasn't going to leave you again, but fuck it." He said, taking off his wedding ring and placing it in her hand. Lauren looked down at the ring and shook her head. "Jackson, please tell me you're joking! Please!" She said, looking up at him with tear filled eyes. "No, Lauren. You said you loved Chibs, I don't want to get in the way of that." With those words, Jax walked to his bike and got on; he wasn't giving Lauren another chance to say anything to him. Jax started up his bike and sped off from the lot barely hearing Lauren shout 'I don't love him!' as he went.

Turning around to face Chibs, she reached up and slapped him across the cheek. "You're such a fucking bastard!" She said, moving to go to her car. She knew Chibs was following her, but not for long. As Lauren got into her car and started the engine, she put the car into reverse. She wasn't going to worry about chasing after Jax, because she knew that was over with; she had to let him cool down, then explain herself.

As she sped away from the compound, she ignored the fact that the tears were quickly building up in her eyes, thus making it difficult for her to see. All she wanted to do was get home and pack her things; she knew that's what she was going to have to do in the long run. But, that's not what was going to happen; an unfortunate event was about to take place for her.

Lauren reached up and wiped away her tears from her face, but as she did, she ran through a stop light. As she went through the intersection, a truck came towards her at full speed and bashed into the side of her car. Her car was pushed a few feet back and flipped from the impact. Lauren never felt a thing, once the car was hit, she was immediately knocked unconscious. That was it for her, she definitely wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. But, would it really matter? Jax didn't want anything to do with her, so maybe this was a good thing. Maybe this was the best thing for her, only time would tell


	2. Chapter 2

A solid month had flew by before Lauren had finally awoken from her comatose state of mind. Over the past four weeks, the doctors believed that she was going to pass at some point; they didn't believe she was going to make it through. No matter what type of testing they tried, Lauren never responded; she didn't any of the doctors a reason to keep the hope alive.

As Lauren weakly opened her eyes, she felt her hand being squeezed by another person in the room. "Lauren, baby, can you hear me?" Jax asked, his voice cracking through the hears he tried so desperately to hide; Lauren didn't need to see him break down right now. Lauren tried her best to push herself up into the sitting position, but she failed; she wasn't strong enough. "Don't, you're going to hurt yourself." He said, gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

While Lauren was in her coma, it was the most horrible time of Jax's life. He had said things to her that he regretted and honestly, he knew that he shouldn't have blown up at her. He should have taken the time to listen to her and find out what had actually happened, before he went and assumed things. Maybe if he wouldn't have been so hotheaded, the accident never would have happened.

"I'm sorry.." Jax whispered softly. "I never meant for this to happen to you, I didn't mean to blow up at you for something that may not have been your fault; i'm sorry for leaving, Lauren." He said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "I love you and i'll do anything for you, even if that means sitting aside while you be with Chibs." It would kill him inside, but if that's what she wanted, he'd let her go.

Shaking her head weakly, she looked up at him. "I don't want him." She whispered. "I only want you." Lauren lightly squeezed Jax's hand as the two held their gaze; would he believe her this time? "That's all I needed to hear." He said, leaning in and kissing her forehead lightly. He wasn't going to question her about what happened at the clubhouse, because she didn't need to be stressed out in her condition and he trusted her.

Jax reached into his pocket and pulled out the wedding band that Lauren give him on their wedding day, smiling as he slipped it back onto his finger. "The paramedics found it in the car and they gave it back to me. I didn't want to put it back on until you were awake." He said, looking down at her. Despite what the doctors had said, he knew that she would wake up; Lauren was a tough girl.

Lauren let a faint smile form over her lips as she eyed the ring on his finger; he wasn't going to leave her after all. That was the best news anyone coming out of a coma could ever wake up to. "I love you." She said, her voice soft. "I love you too." He nodded his head. "Get some sleep." She may have just woken up, but she looked exhausted. Without resisting, Lauren pulled the covers over her and shut her eyes; everything was back to normal, they way it should be.


End file.
